humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Gratitude attracts giant
Experience By Latha 06:07, 30 April 2007 (UTC) I am a businesswoman. My husband creates digital products, software programs and designs websites to sell the products through the Internet. I take care of all other aspects of our business that includes website promotion, prospects handling and customer support service. If I do not take care of these time consuming manual work, I am sure my husband would never be able to spend his time as he likes to do even today. But, my husband had always considered me as a person who was fit to do only low level clerical work. He used to tell me, “Your service is easily replaceable. You have no right to call yourself a self-employed woman or a businesswoman.” So, I always wanted to have my own business where my husband’s intervention would be zero. One day, Bill Smith, a well-wisher, requested my husband to take up a home based service business. My husband always likes to do product business. Besides, the pay rate of $6 per hour did not inspire him a bit. However, I did not want to turn down the offer as I thought it was the divine response to my aspiration. At that time, I was reading a book on creating Life Responses. I told my husband, “I have been using the Internet Explorer, Word, Excel and Outlook for more than 8 years. I am confident of doing this work. I would like to accept this offer and run it as my own business.” He replied, “I don’t have time to spoon-feed you about the workflow or to create an elaborate step-by-step how-to-do guide. If $6 per hour attracts you, I am ready to create a new product and generate money for you. However, if you do accept this offer, I swear that I will not spend even a fraction of a second in your new business.” Smiling I said “Thank you very much. That’s what I wanted to hear from you!” Few months rolled away. My business expanded. My average pay rate surged ahead to $9 and then to $11. One day my husband told me, “I am happy that you have relied on yourself and made good progress. I used to make fun of your work because I believed playing on your emotions and feelings would make you aspire for independence and freedom.” I said, “I have always felt that there will be such good intentions behind your sarcasm. Now tell me how to express my gratitude to Bill Smith? I would like to buy something for him out of the money I have earned from my service business.” “Nowadays Bill Smith spends a lot of time on his computer. If he automates a part of his work, he can save a lot of time and stress on his fingers can be reduced. You can buy him a few software programs to automate his tasks,” he said. Few days later, a macro program was bought and sent to Bill Smith. Though the dollar value of the program was low and insignificant, I sent it happily and whole heartedly. The next day we received an email from the biggest search engine website in the world: “Our specialists believe that your websites have great income potential. If you agree to partner with us, we will support your websites and promote them and we can split the revenue between us.” A token expression of gratitude has got the power to attract the biggest company in the world to our small websites. Now my husband is working long hours on this new project. May I add that he has offered to create macros to automate my service business so that my earnings can be more? Comments http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif | View Stats See also other Case Studies on Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Case Studies:Life Response Category:Life Response Category:Prosperity